diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Akarat
Akarat was an ascetic from Xiansai. It was he who would develop the faith that would give rise to the Zakarum church. By all accounts, Akarat was kind, selfless, and unassuming, and exuded selflessness and compassion. Biography The Coming of Yaerius According to historical accounts, Akarat was a wandering ascetic from Xiansai. Having become disillusioned with society and its incessant conflicts, he joined the ranks of a humble meditative order that sought enlightenment and peace. One night, while deep in meditation, he envisioned a spectacular flash of light and energy cascading across the sky.Book of Cain According to most accounts, this was the coming of an angel named Yaerius,Zakarum Zealot, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-09-27 or "son of light" in Akarat's native language. It is said that Yaerius revealed to Akarat the tenets of what was to become the Zakarum faith. These teachings stressed the necessity of resisting all things evil, and embracing, with total devotion, the Light. The angel appointed Akarat to be the prophet of these new teachings, and bade him take the word to the people of all lands. A theory postulated by Deckard Cain diverged from this account however. He believed that Akarat had instead seen an echo of Uldyssian's sacrifice at the end of the Sin War, as there had been reports of mystics with similar experiences. Thus he theorized that while in meditation, Akarat had seen the same phenomenon and attributed it to a being named Yaerius, which meant "Son of Light" in his native language. Whatever the truth behind the matter, Akarat came from the experience with a belief that humans were powerful vessels of light, and that all should seek their "inner light" in order to live good lives. Word of the Prophet Moved by what he'd seen, Akarat set out on a grand journey to the cities of Kehjistan, intent on enlightening his fellow men about the divine Light he claimed existed within everyone. He claimed that his words were not new, that the Ancients had also embraced the Light.Diablo III, Fanaticism Over time, a number of local disciples flocked to his side. Legacy Akarat disappeared in the jungles of Kehjistan. While his teachings had left their mark, they would flounder in obscurity for a millennium. It was not until Emperor Tassara's codification of the Zakarum faith that it became an actual church, and subsequently, the dominant religious force on Sanctuary.Book of Tyrael Shortly afterwards, when the Sons of Rakkis were sent to bring the Light to the West, the Crusaders traveled east on what was rumored to be the path Akarat took before his disappearance.2014-03-11, The History Behind the Crusade. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2014-06-30 People may pray to Akarat at times.Hatred and Discipline Zebulon I claimed to have received visions from Akarat when he initiated his reform of the Zakarum faith. The Paladin Akarat was named after the ascetic.The Order In-game In Diablo III, several Legendary items bear Akarat's name, including the Relic of Akarat Templar Relic and the Akarat's Awakening Crusader Shield. The Akarat's Champion ability also exists. References Category:Zakarumites